Talk:Ullikummi
It says this is possible to solo as a rdm/nin. Has anyone ever tried it? ~Kyli of Kujata~ Kyli, While I cannot speak for Ulli, I can speak for Zipacna. I watched a very well geared (AF2 Hat, Golliard body, enfeebling torque, HQ staves, etc.) and fully merited RDM solo Zipacna without any trouble period. His enfeebling spells were never resisted once. He was Elvaan to boot (Lower INT). So, since Ulli is only a couple of levels higher maximum, it should be possible to solo him by kiting around the teleporter and using DoT, with the occasional Gravity/Bind to allow the recast of DoT spells, Refresh, or Utsusemi. --Bapidai 06:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) That isn't even remotely compareable with Zipacna, this is an extreme joke, anything with Bio 2 and refresh can kill it. Just fought this with BLM COR NIN PLD RDM BRD DNC(pretty messy setup, I know. Wasn't planning on killing him) and he spammed TP moves. It was way more then he should've been doing, even with all that tp feed. Could it be that he has a regain effect? -Fyren- 18:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Duo - RDM/NIN & RDM/NIN My brother and me defeated Ullikummi last night on Asura. We both were RDM/NIN and fight lasted about 1 hour and 15 minutes. We kited him around the northern teleporter using Bio and Poison, and on occassions we used Blizzard3 and Thunder3. Gravity seems to last about 80% of the time. Paralyze seems to last as well, maybe 50%. Didn't notice any increase in resistance for Gravtiy and Paralyze. Bind never landed, was resisted the first few tries, and we gave up on it. So not sure if it was bad luck or if he is immune to it. Notable gear on our RDMs, my RDM has Blood Cuisses and also Bio3 (4/5), and my brother's RDM has Dualist's Chapeau and Dualist's Tabard. We noticed that it is very important to always keep Utsusemi and Stoneskin up. Perfect time to recast your buff is when he stops to cast his own spells. During his spells, like Banishga3 and Diaga2(his only other spell is Flash), we tried to seperate ourselves, because his AoE takes affect at the target. This way he would only it one of us. He seems to only use Heavy Strikes, and since we are not using any melee, his doesn't use any other of his moves. Thanquol(Asura) April 27th, 2010. Easily kited I took this guy on for the first time tonight, level 90RDM/NIN. While it doesn't mean much these days, a 74RDM/NIN could kite kill this thing in the teleport room. As long as you keep a tight path, he can be kited wihtout bind or gravity. Keep shadows up, let him use "Heavy Whisk", run out of range, then cast your shadows, Poison or Bio. His divine spells are aoe, and irritating, but other than that, he's basically harmless if you kite well and keep your shadows up. --Graywolfe 13:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Capped Accuracy A 90THF/45NIN with capped Evasion, capped Evasion Merits, and well over +90 Evasion in gear couldn't dodge a single attack by Ullikummi. --Eremes 14:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) A NIN90/DNC45 with capped Evasion, capped Evasion Merits and 78 Evasion and 22 to Evasion Skill from gear, I would evade quite a few hits, even Heavy Strikes. It did not actually hit me more than once during the time I was up. It got me off-guard by dealing 782 points of damage while every hit before that did 300-400+ and just before it, stripped me from shadow images with a Banishga III dealing 230 and a Heavy Strike dealing 397 points of damage so got a really bad combo right there. Anyhoo, it does seem a bit strange that a Thief wouldn't be able to dodge even a single attack. :S 06:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Epic Fail As 90DNC/SAM I went in and lasted.. maybe a min >.> may be able to solo as /NIN but I'd say bring a friend, his TP attacks hit me for 200~350 and 82~200 with regular (That's with fully merited Fan Dance) I for one will def get a friend to come with me next time. Wouldnt advise soloing unless you can kite it. Falmion 02:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Lakshmi 90BST/DNC Solo -32% pet damage taken gear (2x -10% axes, -10% AMK hat, -2% Shepherd's Chain) + AF3+1 legs + Beast Bazubands and 6x Pet food Eta with ~1800hp recovered each biscuit. Found out very quickly that it's a bad idea to melee along with the pet when you don't have shadows as his Heavy Srike move seems to have some hate reset on it. Nazuna wasn't doing so hot so I swapped to Dipper at about 60%. Dipper didn't do much better, but managed to evade a few Heavy Strikes after Spiral Spin was used. If things go downhill he's easy to kite around the teleporter even w/o movement speed. Next time would probally either go /WHM or /RDM for non-TP cures and Stoneskin for his spells, or Possibly /NIN and melee on far side of pet, Snarling as much as possible. 90BST/Anything: Very simple fight, just Heel pet and kite when pet hp gets low and Reward/Call Beast timers are down. Or bring a few Dawn Mulsum, but kiting is so easy that seems like a waste of money. I didn't melee at all, just let the pet do all the work. Used 2x Bloodclaw Shasra, 6x Pet Food Eta. Nothing special gear-wise, just 2 PDT axes and a half decent reward set (1721 healed with Eta). --Kniggit 22:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 99DNC/49NIN Solo Win Went into fight with full TP, 5 finishing moves, and No Foot Rise ready. Did not use any weaponskills. Kept TP for heals and finishing moves for stuns. His heavy strike will knock you back, even if a shadow absorbs it. I stunned all but one of his Banishga IIIs and stunned in order to put a few o my Ichi's up. Used Reverse Flourish (87TP) and No Foot Rise (so I had stun ready) 3/4 through fight when I was running low on TP. Also used Fan Dance around the same time when he got my HP down into the red. He spams Heavy Strike more towards the end. --ZanzaOdin 10:15, May 8, 2013